


when we are hand in hand

by nishmonkey



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, F/F, Pining, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishmonkey/pseuds/nishmonkey
Summary: On her travels, Jade hears about a kindly individual helping the less fortunate. She’s not sure if it’s Serena but the light of her memory keeps Jade looking ahead until they are reunited.(major spoilers for Act 2/Act 3)
Relationships: Marutina | Jade/Sena | Serena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	when we are hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny introspective extension on a few of the events during Act 2 and into the very beginning of Act 3 with Jade and Serena. Mostly Jade's POV.

When the world tree fell, it was as though hope itself had fallen with it.

For most of Erdrea that meant abiding by a new world order led by the incumbent darkness, exposing the entire population to sudden privation. The daily life of the common citizen was turned on its axis in the span of moments creating a seemingly impossible situation to recover from.

Though Mordegon and his forces wasted no time encroaching their agenda on the world, not all was lost; because even in inescapable darkness, light would always persevere. For those survivors that still held a spark within them, even separated to every corner of the Erdrea, they began their journey back to each other.

* * *

Jade wasted no time looking for any sign, any piece of evidence, that her friends had made it through their harrowing ordeal. Thankfully it didn’t take long, and while nothing was definitive, tales describing an achingly familiar mysterious do-gooder would pop up during her travels from time to time. It made it somewhat easier to cope with the frightening state of the world, and the undetermined status of the rest of her team. Knowing someone was out there doing their part to spread the light was enough for now.

It would always start out the same: Jade would pass through a village a week or even a month after the mysterious person had already left. Only the story of their heroics left for her to come across. The mysterious woman's presence left a mark wherever she went; the tales became infamous in every region Jade passed through. The citizens she encountered almost couldn’t wait to tell anyone who would listen of their run-in with the mysterious girl. Whether it was defending a displaced family on the road from a monster attack or easing the worries of someone who had lost all hope, there was a constant whisper about this mysterious woman. Always stopping to help those in need. Always kind.

If not for the familiar way Jade’s heart swelled with each bewitching tale she unearthed, it would've been maddening not knowing for certain if the identity of the kind stranger was who she thought it was.

The one she would never admit held a special place in her heart. The kind sage from Arboria, the reincarnation of one of the legendary hero Serenica.

Her dear friend and companion, Serena.

* * *

By the time Jade made it to Octagonia, it was clear that there was no other option but to lend her services to help liberate the monster infested citadel. Defeating Booga would be a triumph for everyone in Octagonia and a definitive step in loosening Mordegon’s grasp on Erdrea.

Unfortunately for Jade, she underestimated the situation in the city.

Fighting alone without the familiar team of friends at her side proved more eye opening than Jade preferred...and she would be made an example for it.

Subjected to Boodica’s fiendish torment, Jade found her strength by channeling Serena. The memory of her unfailing loyalty and sense of purpose fueled Jade through each fight. Every time she was knocked down, Jade imagined the comforting warm glow of Serena’s magic giving her new life; new motive to keep going—keep fighting, even if no one else around her would.

Seeing her former competitive rivals being reduced to despondent enervated ghosts was a startling example of just how quickly the world had changed. The people who had been lauded for their fighting prowess and skill, were stripped to the core by the sadistic menace that was Booga and his interdimensional girlfriend. Jade was determined to bring her friends fighting spirit back to their seemingly hopeless situation.

“If I stop now...then all of you give up hope—. Not while I’m still breathing. Too many people have given up already, and who can blame them? The world’s fallen apart around them. But I’m not about to do the same. My friends are still out there, and they’ll never give up...I know it. They give me the strength to keep going. A light in the darkness. I have to keep that light alive.”

The words said through clenched teeth and battered body were, for the moment, inspiring. And as much as she and her companions found strength in them, their one moment of fire fueled blazing passion was suffocated in an instant. The harsh reality of this new world rearing its head on them.

Facing Booga would’ve become her first major triumph over this new world but she didn’t count on what a despicable cheat he ended up being. The betrayal of her own complacency in her strength hurt more than the curse Booga laid upon her.

As the darkness crept up on her, Jade tried so hard to hold on to the light—any light...but she wasn’t strong enough.

Not on her own.

And it wouldn't be until after her reunited friends mounted their rescue, that the initial weight of failure lifted off Jade's shoulders. 

* * *

The world was easier to navigate with her friends by her side as they barrel through Erdrea with a cautious but righteous step, bringing as much liberation and comfort back to its citizens as they can. Jade's hope to keep the light of their world alive was seemingly more attainable than ever. 

In quiet moments, Jade bewails for the undetermined circumstances surrounding Serena. She knows in her heart that the sage is alright but catching up on everyone else’s journey sets Jade off on a daydream wondering exactly what trials Serena had been put through. Knowing the rest of her companions share the same worries as her mitigates any troubling thoughts that arise. Even Rab’s mention of their next steps to seek out Arboria is more exciting than Jade had the courage to admit.

Traveling through Sniflheim, getting Erik's memories back and saving his sister, only reinforced that excitement. The road to Aboria seemed like it would be smooth sailing.

The surprise appearance of Auroral Serpent almost squashed that feeling but instead brought everything Jade had been anticipating.

* * *

“Beast, begone! Thou black offense! May heavens winds propel thee hence!”

She was a beautiful sight perched atop a cliff, the sun shining brightly behind her silhouette. She lifted her hood, smiled, and the world righted itself in Jade’s eyes.

“It’s ever so nice to see you all again!”

Jade dared to take a step closer, her face expressing the aching fondness she felt during their months apart but stopped short of overstepping any boundaries, lest she give herself and her innermost feelings away.

“Serena!” The name comes off her lips like a breath of relief, half a whisper but full of emotion. “It’s really you! Thanks for helping us out there. But where did you spring from? And...where have you been?” She sneaks a look behind Serena in case her sister was hiding somewhere but it seems even Serenica’s descendants were separated just like the rest of the team.

Serena’s eyebrows furrow cutely. “I’ve been trying to make my way back to Arboria ever since...that awful day...but I got rather sidetracked seeing to those who needed my help.”

Jade smiles gratifyingly, recalling all the tales she heard now confirmed.

“When I heard that the golden iceberg blocking Sniflheim harbour had melted away, I decided to try and make my way home from there. I never thought I’d meet you on the way...” She holds Jade’s gaze until Rab grabs her attention and Jade forgets how to breathe for a minute.

As they start their short trip to Arboria from Sniflheim, Jade sticks close to the other girl the whole way. She fills Serena in on all their adventures so far, everything she went through in Octagonia and what happened after. Serena shows great concern after hearing her tales from the monster overridden city but some light reassurances from Jade stops the girl from fussing over her too much.

The lightness Jade feels in her heart is unmatched the entire journey to the city in the mountains and is a very welcome reprieve after the months of misery she bore witness to.

But much like most things in this new world...it only lasts for so long.

* * *

The melody is familiar.

Serena played it on her harp a couple times at camp from what Jade remembers.

Jade loved every time she pulled out the instrument, as it meant witnessing a side of Serena not often seen: the habile musician. Perfectly layered chords would fill the evening air, weaved together by deft fingers that made their sonorous creation seem otherworldly in the firelight. It was a comfort for Jade, to see the girl who held her affection showcase her talents so freely.

Tonight though...that familiar melody was laced with a deep seeded grief that she finds unbearable. The events of the past day feel particularly weighty on her heart when coupled with Serena’s sorrowful melody.

The lament stops suddenly and Jade hears faint crying coming from the direction Serena has been all night. Jade has half a mind to go and comfort Serena but decides against it. Even if she _had_ the courage, she knows it's not her place. They’re all grieving at the moment, Serena unbelievably so, and someone who can understand her loss has already beaten Jade to the punch. She's not envious though. 

Naturally, Serena shows the one she must now protect all by herself her tears, as a mark of her faith in him, and perhaps also her respect. The bond of those they are reincarnations of, who saved the world long ago, and the fellow feeling between them. The one Jade and their company will also have to help carryout his own world saving agenda despite the loss of one of their own.

Their ‘Light in the Dark’. Their Luminary.

He passes her on the way back to the hotel, bidding her goodnight and offering a comforting hug. Jade doesn’t move from her perch until Serena also makes her way down from the overlook.

Her eyes widen seeing the girl's sudden new hairdo but she’s careful not to say anything. Unfortunately that leaves her awkwardly leaning against a pillar, not knowing if she should announce her presence.

Serena stops abruptly when noticing Jade, she tenses and her eyes start to well up, not expecting to run into anyone else this late in the night. Avoiding Jade's gaze she catches movement out of the corner of her eye and spots everyone else in their party littered about the village. Her shoulders relax and her eyes clear, comforted by the unspoken support of her team.

She wordlessly approaches and takes Jade's hand to guide her through Arboria. Serena deliberately takes pathways around town to pass by all of their companions. They don’t say anything to each other but once they catch sight of Serena they all silently make their way back to the hotel with a sympathetic smile.

Jade trails behind her the whole time, their hands somewhat outstretched between them. Serena’s hand feels cold in her own. Reminding her of Lady Elenor on that fateful day and the familiar feeling of sudden tragedy befalling her loved ones. Jade wills the memory from her mind and squeezes the other girl's hand, willing some warmth into them. Serena squeezes back faintly and continues to lead her. They stop near the front of the village on the paved ledges overlooking the grove in the distance. The moonlight illuminating their perch.

Serena turns and faces away from the grove to lean on the ledge railing. Jade takes a place beside her mimicking her pose.

“I don’t know if anyone informed you,” Serena fidgets with the chopped ends of her hair, “but I’m sure you saw it during the memorial. The custom in Arboria is for each mourner to cut and give a strand of hair into the fire. Family members often offer the most hair as a sign of their grief.” She folds her hands in front of her and sighs despondently. “It’s a ceremony I didn’t truly understand while I was growing up. I spent my entire life growing out my hair, it was something we both did together...but like with most of our journey, I understand a lot now...maybe more than I ever intended." She pauses for a long stretch of time, considering her next words. "For someone like me who has done nothing but chase behind her older sister, it's proof of my farewell,” her voice trails off. 

Jade takes a moment to just look at the girl next to her. Her eyes are puffy and a small frown sags on her lips but in Jade’s eyes, on this clear moonlight night in a secluded town in the mountains, she’s glowing. She's proud of Serena. Proud that she was able to forge the resolve to part with something precious to her all at once with her own hands. Jade isn't sure she could be that courageous.

“It’s a beautiful sentiment,” she eventually says.

Lost in her own thoughts, Serena flinches at Jade's voice, almost forgetting she was there to begin with. She suddenly begins nervously fidgeting, hyper aware of the girl next to her. She kneads at the back of her head where her hair is cut. “Does it look a-alright? I’m afraid I was a bit hasty with the cut. Veronica would surely berate me for being so careless...”

At the mention of her sister, the mood deepens. Serena’s eyes are drawn downcast. 

“You look beautiful,” Jade says resolutely.

Serena holds her gaze after that, like she’s expecting Jade to continue but any other potential words of affirmation lock up in Jade’s throat. The following silence between them isn’t uncomfortable but Jade feels an unnecessary tension and starts to break out in a cold sweat.

_She should do something. Anything._

As if a puppet on a string Jade begins to lift her arm with the intent of smoothing out a frayed strand of Serena’s hair but clenches her hand to her side before any movement is noticeable. Serena is none the wiser and she feels like a coward.

They don’t speak for a little while longer and eventually Serena takes her hand again and leads them both back to the hotel. They say goodnight and for the rest of her waking hours Jade regrets not doing more.

* * *

The change Jade sees Serena go through after leaving Arboria is astonishing. It's as if she took Veronica’s spirit and embraced it fully; becoming the veritable form of how Jade always saw her. Someone who was changed irrevocably by unfortunate loss and circumstance only to come out on the other side stronger.

“She didn’t regret a thing, I know she didn’t! She died with hope in her—hope that we would bring back the light!”

Jade watches Serena stand in front of Mordegon, Erdrea's tormentor, and relay what she believed in her heart. Jade can’t see her face but she can imagine it. Full of fight and determination. Just like her sister. It fuels Jade to fight with all her might.

And she does. They all do. They save the world. They defeat Mordegon.

In the aftermath of celebration of the triumph for all of Erdrea, Jade turns to Serena and even though she too is one with the celebration, her eyes hold profound melancholy. She places a hand to her heart, no doubt thinking of Veronica.

In that moment Jade quietly vows to herself that if she had the courage, she’d make sure Serena never felt alone again if she had the chance. 

* * *

But their journey isn’t over and Jade now realizes maybe she could fulfill that vow.

She listens to Rab read aloud what just might be the key to making things right. “Wait! If that was true, then maybe—well just maybe...” Her voice gets soft. She doesn’t know if she should look in Serena’s direction...if she was strong enough to do so. “Think about it! We lost someone to eternity, didn’t we? Someone we’d love to see again!” She catches Serena’s sincere gaze from the corner of her vision but she still can’t meet her eyes.

“Do you really think we could...bring her back?” Serena’s eyes are downcast but her voice is hopeful. “So if we had the Wheel of Time, we might... We might really be able to...” She looks up to Yggdrasil.

The entire journey to the Temple of Lost Time Jade wants so badly to offer some comfort to the girl but stops herself at every instance. Her internal struggle to show her endearment towards Serena proves more difficult than anything she's faced since their journey together began.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Jade watches her dear friend disappear before her.

As everything around them turns white she faces the girl who unknowingly has her heart. Hoping without hope that she’ll be braver in this new timeline.

* * *

Father Benedictus stumbles over his words at the strange interruption. The temple is silent until...

“Did he just _leave_?! Oh, the nerve of that—!”

“Hold on, give the guy a break. It’s been a long couple of days.”

“Oh goodness. He _did_ look a bit pale this morning, didn’t he?”

“Don’t say that, darling! A bed ridden Luminary isn’t a rumor we want spread!”

“Maybe we should go after the laddie?”

“Let’s let Father Benedictus finish telling us what he needs to and then we’ll go check on him.”

The others grumble but relent, all of them giving weary looks to the door their companion went out from. After their debrief, Veronica vouches to wait in the temple in case he comes back while the rest of the group split up around town.

Somehow Jade and Serena pair up as they search Arboria.

“It’s not like him to just walk out like that,” Jade says with a troubled look on her face.

Serena places a comforting hand on her shoulder unaware of Jade inner turmoil using all her willpower to bite down a shiver from the contact.

She continues on. “I know I may be overreacting but I just—it feels like we’re near the end, you know? We’re so close to Yggdrasil and then Mordegon will be next—I worry how he’s handling all this.”

Serena hums in agreement. “It is all a little exhilarating...and _frightening_ when you think about it. As for our friend...I think the worry is well warranted. As the Luminary, he’s privy to things that may just be beyond our comprehension. Someone who has the fate of the world on their shoulders has a right to keep some things to themselves, so in the end we can only be there to share the burden when possible and protect him.”

“I know…” Jade sighs, “and you’re right. I just feel like something is off. It’s been bothering me.”

“The air _is_ a bit strange today don’t you think?"

"You'd probably have a better sense for that kind of thing than I do," Jade quips. Serena giggles and Jade barely hides a giddy smile as a result of being the source of that wonderful sound.

Eventually they stop walking, settling at the paved overlook adjacent to the groves. They’ve wordlessly agreed to abandon their search.

The sun, high in the sky, bounces off Serena’s blonde tresses and the sight takes Jade’s breath away. The backdrop of the beautiful landscape of Arboria’s surrounding mountains frames Serena in a majestic vibe. She can't tear her eyes away from the beautiful portrait until she’s hit with a strange case déjà vu. It almost hurts her head to try and recall the sensation but it envelops her fully all the same.

As if in a trance Jade reaches out and brushes Serena’s hair behind her ear, following the motion down to the slope of her neck and she plays with the strands of hair there. The image of moonlight stuck in her mind. The two of them on a crisp night roaming the streets of the town hand in hand.

Jade, still overtaken by the reminiscent sensation, continues the journey of her hand and brushes it against Serena’s cheek. Her knuckles, smooth against pale porcelain skin, halt when she catches Serena’s eyes. Wide and unblinking, watching Jade intently, a blush forming rapidly on her face.

The trance is broken. Jade pulls her hand away as if she’d been touching hot iron. “S-Sorry!” She stumbles over her words. “I...I don’t know why I did that.”

“No—n—it’s oka—,” Serena’s voice is high and tinny. She clears her throat. “It’s quite alright...I didn't m-mind...” she trails off.

They’re both silent for a few awkward moments. Jade looks anywhere except at Serena, who is currently trying hard not to fidget. Though the feeling of embarrassment is encompassing, she still can’t shake the strange bout of déjà vu.

She looks out to the landscape for a distraction. “Should we check in there?” Jade points toward the density of trees in the Grove of Repose.

Serena’s eyes follow her finger, also thankful for the distraction and settle on the grove’s entrance. Her face falls suddenly and her eyes glaze over. She speaks but the words sound far away and not her own. “I don’t...I don’t think we should,” she says slowly.

Jade catches the change in tone and her eyes narrow worriedly. “What is it? Do you sense something? Monsters?” Jade immediately tenses up ready for a fight.

Serena shakes her head slowly, her eyes not leaving the grove. “No...It’s—...I...” Her eyes start to well up. Her breath hitches.

“Serena?” All fight immediately leaves Jade. She lightly touches the girl’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Broken from the trance Serena blinks rapidly and a few tears escape from her eyes. “Oh goodness!” She wipes them away furtively. “I’m so sorry.” Her voice is watery. “I—I don’t know why I’m crying.” She tries to laugh it off but hiccups as more tears fall.

Jade, not sure what’s brought this on, immediately pulls the girl in close without hesitation, rubbing her back in soothing motions. She’s never seen Serena cry before. The sage was incredibly empathetic but this was something different. A twinge of great sadness fills her heart as she holds the girl, a phantom emotion.

Thankfully it doesn’t take long for Serena to calm down.

“My goodness...” Serena gently pulls away from Jade but still holds onto one of her hands. She fans her face with her free one to rid herself of anymore tears. “I don’t know what came over me.” She takes a few calming breaths. “ _Grief? Or maybe..._ ” She whispers to herself.

“Something you sensed?”

Serena shakes her head. She hesitates before speaking, glancing at Jade and then their joined hands. “I know it’s strange to say but...it felt personal. An unbearable sadness. Something I’ve felt before; something painful,” her eyebrows furrow. “I looked over to the Grove of Repose and the feeling just swept over me.”

Jade thinks about the strange hazy feeling from earlier. “Like déjà vu?”

“I’ve never experienced anything like that before but at the same time I felt like I was reliving a memory. An echo or...”

“Could it be tied to your connection to Serenica?” Jade tries to reason.

“I suppose that's possible…” She turns to softly look at Jade who still looks a bit troubled. “I’m sorry for worrying you. Today has been one surprising moment after the next. Thank you for being here for me.”

Jade feels a bubble of courage burst in her. She makes a bold decision and holds out her other hand. Serena takes it without hesitation and gently swings their hands between them. “We’ve dealt with strange things on this journey. And I have no doubt that will only continue. I promise I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” She smiles widely and it’s reciprocated by Serena.

Still feeling the effects of her sudden courage she brings in Serena for a warm embrace. Serena sighs happily and rests the side of her head against Jade's, her arms encircling her fully. They stay embraced for a minute, neither wanting to let up first but eventually part. Content easy smiles with the promise of something more adorn both their faces. The stay locked in the moment before a stiff breeze rushes through that has both of them shivering. They giggle at their shared reaction.

“Come on,” Jade holds out her hand confidently for Serena to take, “let’s see if the others have found him yet.”

They start back to the temple leisurely, their hands clasped tightly. “We should go for a walk when this is all over,” Serena says. “I’d love to show you the town properly. I have so many stories of all the mischief Veronica and I wound up in.”

Jade chuckles. “Now why do I find you being a mischievous child so hard to believe?”

Serena pouts cutely. “I'll have you know, as children we used to swap our clothing and trade places. When everyone finally realized what we’d done, the look on their faces would be like pigeons pegged with peashooters, it was such fun to see!" She leans into Jade's side. "But of course when it came time for that kind of play, I would always cry in the end for causing trouble." Serena's eyes sparkle with the memory. " And once, Veronica lit the elder’s beard on fire running around the village firing off Frizzes and got a real lecture afterward. Oh, I’m sure she’d love to tell you all about it.” Their eyes find each other and Serena’s heart skips.

“As long as you're there.”

Serena feels her face begin to heat up and quickly masks it with an embarrassed giggle. “I’ll give you the rest of the sordid details next we make camp.”

“Sordid?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wish Jade and Serena had more moments together in the game but alas...
> 
> Also narrative tenses will always be my downfall. Please forgive me.


End file.
